This invention relates generally to bicycles and, more particularly, to a bicycle support frame structure in which the load bearing elements of the structure act also as wall members and cooperate with side panels to form a storage compartment within the spatial limits imposed by an otherwise conventionally configured bicycle frame.
Bicycling enjoys widespread popularity both as a means of recreation and as basic transportation for short distances. In the most widely used form, a general purpose bicycle consists of a frame, saddle, steering mechanism, two wheels and foot-propelled chain drive connected to the rear wheel. In operation, the rider of the bicycle sits on the saddle in a leaning-forward position, using both legs to provide propulsion and both hands to steer the bicycle and support himself. Thus, both the arms and legs of the rider are occupied during riding.
The frame of the bicycle is the central structural component, and is ordinarily composed of relatively lightweight and rigid tubular members interconnected essentially in triangular array, with front and rear members extending angularly upwardly from a pedal crank housing for respective connection to the steering mechanism and the saddle, and a cross brace connected between the front and rear members near their upper ends. Long experience has demonstrated that this generally triangular configuration gives greatest rigidity and strength for the lowest weight of component materials. Such weight efficiency is important, since even modest increases in weight greatly increase the effort which the rider must expend to propel the bicycle. Modifications of the generally triangular frame of tubular members do exist, but this basic design configuration has been proved most successful for general use and racing.
A problem of general, widespread concern to bicycle riders is the carrying of tools, spare parts, packages, refreshments, or other baggage. Many solutions to this problem have been proposed and implemented; any such solution must allow the carrying of a reasonable amount of baggage, while not compromising weight, interfering with the fundamental movements of the rider, and impairing the aesthetic appeal of bicycling. Additionally, it is desirable in many cases that carried baggage be secure as to both accidental loss and theft.
One class of solutions to the general problem of carrying baggage is to modify some aspect of the basic frame of the bicycle. Luggage racks supported over the rear or front wheel have proven to be the most popular of such modifications. Baggage pods that are attachable to the bicycle frame at a location between the wheels have also been utilized. Each of these approaches has drawbacks, as racks carry the baggage in an exposed condition where there is substantial risk of accidental loss, and baggage pods are typically heavy and/or bulky and can usually be easily demounted and stolen. Thus, prior solutions involving modifications to the basic bicycle frame have not been entirely satisfactory, in that aesthetics were impaired, operation hampered, weight added, or security of the baggage compromised.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a means for carrying tools, spare parts, packages, refreshments, spare clothing or other baggage that is secure from accidental loss or theft, does not interfere with operation of the bicycle, does not unduly increase the weight of the bicycle, and is aesthetically acceptable to bicycle users. The present invention fulfills this need.